


Don’t be surprised

by Winkcest



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Fluff, Lots of it, M/M, Read it I dare you, SPN - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean/Bottom Sam, Wincest - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkcest/pseuds/Winkcest
Summary: Don’t be surprised when Sam gently turns Deans face to his, noses touching and lips inches away. Don’t be surprised when Dean gives in, tilting his head to get a better angle, not ever being able to say no to his baby brother.Just a summary of how I imagine Sam and Deans relationship might be like🥺 .
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester, Wincest
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	Don’t be surprised

It’s nothing unexpected, really. Sammy is Deans baby brother, and he’s willing to kill every being alive just to keep him safe. 

So don’t be surprised when Dean holds Sam’s face in his hands, slowly brushing the tears away after a long traumatic hunt. 

Don’t be surprised when Sam gestures to Dean to lay down beside him and immediately starts running his fingers through Dean’s soft dirty blonde hair, both needing the comfort. 

Don’t be surprised when Dean pulls Sammy closer to him in the back of Bobby’s car, as if he’d fade away if he weren’t pressed tightly against his side. 

Don’t be surprised when Sam tugs on Deans much larger hand and intertwines their fingers together, giving a long squeeze. 

Don’t be surprised when Dean pulls Sam onto his lap when they’re in a full room, afraid someone might take his brother away for whatever reason. 

Don’t be surprised when Sam smiles at Dean when he’s tugged down onto his big brothers lap, arms immediately wrapping around Dean’s neck. 

Don’t be surprised when they both look at eachother as if there’s no one else in the world, nothing but love gushing out of their eyes. 

Don’t be surprised when Sam softly brings Deans face closer to his, fingers tracing those plump lips. 

Don’t be surprised when Dean encourages his baby brothers behaviour and gives in, lips in sync, tongues sliding together and teeth crashing. 

Don’t be surprised when they cuddle up on a couch that barely fits them both, nothing else mattering to them but eachother. Dean brining Sam to settle on his lap, Sammy sliding his ass back against Dean’s crotch. 

And it’s wrong, oh so wrong. 

But why should it matter? They never played by the rules.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short fic, feel free to comment requests <3 !!!


End file.
